Steppe
by therewithasmile
Summary: There are 100 steps to a relationship. 100 theme challenge; 100 sentences; eventually 100 drabbles/oneshots.


This is my first time actually writing for the Soul Eater Fandom.

Hiya! I'm Jaks, or Muse, I go by both. This is just 100 themes I dug up to write to kill time when on the plane; 58 of them (not in order) were written in my half-asleep mind.  
>These 100 themes come with the pairing of SoulMaka in mind, however not always in the same universe. It seems to be popular to have the two meet in bars and stuff, or have that on/off relationship kind of thing, so keep an open mind and know they don't tell a consecutive story at all for these.

Almost all of them I'm expanding into drabbles/oneshots, though go ahead and leave a review with the number you want expanded first.

Enjoy;

Jaks

~.::[]::.~

**Steppe**

_A vast expanse of land; utilized as an expansion of step. _

1. Introduction

The first time the dreaded 'double t' word escaped his lips, it was all the introduction she needed; she was going to _dread_ the days to come.

2. Complicated

She described their relationship as complicated; he opted to use 'freaggin' adorable' – secretly, of course.

3. Making History

She honestly didn't care about his stupid inferiority complex- his music was enough to make history, if any, of them both.

4. Rivalry

Rivalry was something of a dog – but he didn't know he had those feral instincts buried within him with every step she took.

5. Unbreakable

She always thought that wall between them was unbreakable – but it came crashing down faster than she expected, which made her smile.

6. Obsession

If there was one thing he learned, it was she had a ridiculous obsession with chocolate; he decided to take advantage of that, she thought he looked ridiculous with chocolate-coated lips.

7. Eternity

Eternity was overrated; they knew they would be together and accepted that they would have their falls.

8. Gateway

"This is like a metaphor for us," she whispered as they stood at the gateway of their apartment. He smirked, telling her not to think too hard, before he gave her a fleeting kiss and took a step out.

9. Death

It would be the death of her when they first met – when alcohol-laden eyes set on his red, she was sunk before she knew she was afloat.

10. Opportunities

He let the opportunity slip by again, yet he didn't care – he knew she wouldn't choose anyone else but him.

11. 33%

33% was always fine with him, but one glance at the mark had her constructing a strict study schedule, her surprised that he was actually willing to comply.

12. Dead Wrong

She thought he'd lose interest within the first few moments of their meeting, but he surprised her when he quickly pressed his lips against hers before fleeing off with a hastened apology.

13. Running Away

She was surprised at his hastened idea, the thought of running away enticing her, but she knew she couldn't leave everything behind – and he understood that.

14. Judgement

She couldn't believe his rudeness – but she also, for the first time, couldn't trust her judgement when it screamed 'attracted!'

15. Seeking Solstice

He liked to look at the moon on clear days, but it wasn't exactly solstice until she followed him, grumbling yet awestruck at the sight at the same time.

16. Excuses

Her excuses were thin and weren't well thought out – he thought of much better compensation for her 'accidentally' ripping his shirt.

17. Vengeance

He thought with a growing frustration why so many other guys looked at her, she was nothing but tiny-titted and he thought he made the fact that he was hers very clear.

18. Love

She didn't call it love; no, it was an infatuation. A really, really, _really _strong one.

19. Tears

Girls were so uncool with their tears, he thought, but he was even more uncool when he felt like shedding them with her.

20. My Inspiration

His inspiration was his music, her inspiration was her books. Neither of them told nor accepted it when they found out their inspirations had changed.

21. Never Again

"Never again!' she shrieked as she clung on to his waist, hair flying out behind her. He smirked, opting not to tell her he chose to go this fast just for this reaction.

22. Online

There wasn't anything interesting online, he thought, but she always liked to go browsing on the internet, and when he joined in, his opinion soon changed.

23. Failure

His failure didn't hurt him in the slightest – he knew after he kept persisting, she'd eventually cave in and say yes.

24. Rebirth

She gave him a new reason to live; a thing to tease – or so he told himself.

25. Breaking Away

She never thought she'd be the one to break away from tradition, but the occasion called for it, and couldn't help but to smirk to herself when he blushed at her sudden advance.

26. Forever and a day

They would be together forever and fight for a day – or maybe several days, he amended, as he avoided the book that had narrowly avoided his head.

27. Lost and Found

Before she came, he was lost – then she became the light and the _reason _to the end of his dark tunnel.

28. Light

"It's so bright," she complained angrily, before he shoved her his aviators, the coolness just radiating from his gesture.

29. Dark

Of all people, she was surprised he was afraid of the dark – she accepted the swapping in gender roles and spent the night comforting him.

30. Faith

"Have a little faith," he sighed as she squeezed her eyes shut, before leaping into his arms.

31. Colours

Her painting was just like her personality – an array of colours that flowed from her brush and almost into his heart.

32. Exploration

She should've realized sooner that his excuse of 'exploring the school' was a ruse to spend time with her, not that she really minded, or anything.

33. Seeing Red

She was furious; throwing anything she could find to get him out. He danced out of the way and grabbed his keys, promising to pick her up again at seven for their date.

34. Shades of Grey

He thought he saw in shades of gray – a monotonous colour – until he couldn't help it; all he could see was her wondrous shade of green.

35. Forgotten

She had forgotten how welcoming his touch was, how much it soothed her and dried her tears faster than his shirt can.

36. Dreamer

She clutched him harder as she writhed violently in her sleep, and even in his half intoxicated state he matched her iron grip to let her know he was there.

37. Mist

He noticed her eyes misted over when telling a lie, like when she blatantly refused to answer his increasingly annoying question.

38. Burning

She joked that he was burning up from her touch, before she hit him (lightly) and commanded him to sleep.

39. Out of Time

"Too late," he chided, before swooping in and claiming her hesitant lips as his own.

40. Knowing How

He played with her hair, her contented smile giving him the signals he needed. (He prided himself knowing all those little cues.)

41. Fork in the road

They argued which way to go, but after her deadly glare (along with a string of profanities he didn't know she possessed) did he give in.

42. Start

"Don't call me that," she snapped. He smirked, realizing there was no fearsome hand-attack that followed, knowing he was finally getting to a start.

43. Nature's Fury

Thunder crashed outside as she squeaked and clung to his shirt harder - he patted her head reassuringly, letting her know the flashing lights were cool.

44. At Peace

He tightened his grip unconsciously and she squeaked, but upon seeing his face - which was totally at peace – she stopped the words brimming in her mouth and relaxed.

45. Heart Song

It was dark, creepy, and she _knew_ she should be scared, yet she was completely intrigued by this other insight into his very soul.

46. Reflection

Sometimes she stared her reflection for long periods of time, he discovered with annoyance, until one day it pissed him off enough to just leave a note on the mirror frame. When she finally noticed it she gasped and turned red at the text, stuffing it away before anyone else saw.

47. Perfection

The food she made was absolute _perfection_, or maybe he had just missed home cooking. Anyway, he'd keep her around. (Just for the food, just for the food.)

48. Everyday Magic

It was her everyday magic that made those boys turn when she walked, or at least he told himself as a mantra. (He didn't include the fact that he was highly susceptible to the magic, too.)

49. Umbrella

It was raining anyways, he decided, tossing the umbrella aside and pulling her squealing body into the pool.

50. Party

He sighed, knowing he was the designated driver, wishing he could get drunk to grind her without an excuse – especially since she was inviting any other guy up there with her.

51. Troubling Thoughts

She didn't even know her mind could _go _those lengths, but she kept the troubling thoughts to herself and swallowed her pride when throwing his boxers back on his head.

52. Stirring of the Wind

"Flat-chested, bookworm-y pipsqueak!" She screamed in rage, bowling him over and curling handfuls of material in her fists; him grinning at her furiously blushing face that only left him half satisfied.

53. Future

There may not be a future for them; bloody and battered, they fell asleep deciding to enjoy what they had.

54. Health and Healing

He really wished he knew how to cook – though he was sure the stuff he'd make wouldn't improve her health at all, which was what she needed most at the moment.

55. Separation

When he left on his missions it hurt her, a lot, but she clung on to the knowledge knowing he'd be back no matter how long he took.

56. Everything For You

Those words were so damn cheesy, he snarled, but he couldn't help but to think it, especially when she was at his mercy.

57. Slow Down

He screamed, clinging onto the motorcycle for dear life. He will never,_ ever_, let her ride his motorcycle again.

58. Heartfelt Apology

"Sorry," it was so quiet, and so sober, that even she paused when she realized that _he _realized he had gone too far. But she kept her finger stiffly pointed at the door, knowing they'd find each other the next night anyways.

59. Challenged

She was, surprisingly, strong; he couldn't catch her off guard. His mind came up with a devious plan, and he was just about to do it, until she kicked him – telling him to wipe that smirk off his face.

60. Impressions

She was _still _tiny, flat, and a stick in the mud, but when did his impression of her start to change?

61. Accuracy

She was bang on with every question he threw at her, so he threw a curveball – and it left her speechless for a good two minutes while he swallowed a massive grin.

62. Irregular Orbit

He didn't come always – it was an irregular orbit – but when he was there beside her, it felt right, like he belonged.

63. Cold Embrace

He wasn't always an ass, she amended, for what should've been a very cold embrace was actually filled with warmth.

64. Frost

He drew lazy circles into the frost of the window pane, spelling out a name until the bearer walked in, her confused as he furiously wiped his sloppy writing back to oblivion.

65. A Moment in Time

When their eyes first met, the thrill that coursed through him was a moment he soon wouldn't forget.

66. Dangerous Territory

He scraped the dangerous territories of her heart by asking her those personal questions, but she knew one day she would have to open up somehow.

67. Boundaries

They ruled the other sides of the school – she the left, he the right – but he liked to poke at the boundaries just to get a reaction out of his nemesis.

68. Unsettling Revelations

He wore boxers with faces on them – _faces with tongues dangling out of them!_ – and he called her normal panties ridiculous?

69. Shattered

He felt a tinge of jealousy – whenever _they _were shattered she'd be there to pick up the pieces, does that mean the same treatment applied to him?

70. Bitter Silence

Stein stopped and a bitter silence followed, him still pulling on her hair while she prepared her deadly attack; and then they were both forced to duck to avoid the deadly scalpel that was sent their way.

71. The True You

"This is the true me," he snarled as his fingers slammed back down on the defenseless white keys; yet she smiled and nodded to the song, the meaning of the notes flying over her head.

72. Pretence

It was also a facade, she told herself stubbornly, as she found herself chipping down his rebuilt walls. One day, they would stay down for good.

73. Patience

He waited for her to finish asking for clarification, her hassled look after he teased her for being stupid being his payment for hanging around.

74. Midnight

She called him but he was awake anyways, they talked about little things until she fell asleep again.

75. Shadows

She squealed in horror as her shadow twisted again, curving itself into a laughing face of a child, but he kept whispering (because anything more would have her pissing) to her that it was _not real._

76. Summer Haze

It was only underneath the hot beating sun did he confess to her, but then he fainted from the sun and she disregarded his words entirely.

77. Memories

She remembered when they were reproachful of each other – how they refused to get close to one another due to personal walls, and she was glad to say that period of time was long over.

78. Change in the Weather

She hated it too, as she sneezed out another bellowing gasp of air. He handed her the box of tissues, grabbing the keys without waiting for her to protest to buy more – as he always did when hay season hit.

79. Illogical

She was a logical person – one who knew everything from her vast reading material – yet it was still completely illogical, the effect he had on her.

80. Only Human

She was only human – a flat-chested, pigtailed, _bookworm_ of a human – yet he still craved her like a drug.

81. A Place to Belong -

- Was in his arms.

82. Advantage

He totally had the advantage, he thought, as she bit her lip in concentration; but when he swiped forward and she dodged, he was completely baffled as she maneuvered the orange ball expertly around him – until she missed the net by a good foot.

83. Breakfast

He _did _ruin her favorite breakfast, but she still ate it anyways. He was completely touched; she did it because of her silent vow to never miss a meal in her life.

84. Echoes

Echoes of his voice flooded her senses, keeping her up at night when he had uttered those three words.

85. Falling

When did she realize all these things about him? Her heart was in a turmoil, falling far beneath her feet and out of her grasp forever.

86. Picking up the Pieces

This time it was the painting she painted; yet he picked up the pieces, grabbing the glue, knowing she'd come back soon.

87. Gunshot

Like a gunshot, her heart reacted with a painful thud as soon as his fingers grazed her own.

88. Possession

She was his; his newbie, his toy, his brainiac, his _everything._

89. Twilight

She hates Twilight, with a passion, but she swore with his white hair and red eyes, he could be a vampire. (At least he doesn't sparkle.)

90. Nowhere and Nothing

They were going nowhere, and they had nothing. But cuddling in his arms after a fight with papa was always the cure to her tears.

91. Answers

She wanted answers: why did her heart flutter when he talked, her eyes follow him when he walked, her mouth responding to every word he uttered? The answer was in those soppy romance novels – territory she vowed she would never tread.

92. Innocence

He was going to retain this fragile innocence, he decided, when she tilted her head at the first wound he'd ever received. He vowed that he wouldn't make her go through it again – or at least, get her accustomed to their wounds.

93. Simplicity

A kiss was simple, and it conveyed everything that was needed – so it was cool enough for him.

94. Reality

They were both alive and still breathing; the reality that one day that may change took her breath away - he sensed her hesitation and clung on harder.

95. Acceptance

They accepted this fate – along with the possibility that one day they may be taken from each other. They only needed each other right now, but it was enough for both of them.

97. Enthusiasm

He a little _too _enthusiastic when he guided her hand away from the sleek black, instead placing them on his shirt as he greedily reclaimed her lips.

98. Game

It was a stupid game yet she still wouldn't participate even if she _was _half wasted; he secretly added 'stubborn' to the growing list of discovered traits.

99. Friendship

He wanted so much more than this fragile friendship; how their relationship just hung on an edge and with the wrong thing, will fall off the cliff.

100. Endings

They got into so many fights, but she knew he'd come back tomorrow – on his knees, begging for forgiveness.

~.::[]::.~

Okay I cheated on some of them...

Send review? Maybe? Please?


End file.
